Computing devices play an ever increasingly complex and integral role in people's lives. Interestingly, even though computing devices perform substantially more complex and varied tasks, the skill level needed for lay people to use such computing devices tends to become simpler—thereby making is more accessible to a general population. To achieve computing devices that provide complex services but do so in an accessible manner requires the computing devices to become more intelligence. Increasing the ability of a computing device to learn, allows it to provide more robust services and provides easier, more intuitive ways for people to interface with the computing device.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods that allow computing devices to learn new concepts, which may then be used to provide additional services to users, such as, by way of example, improved searching and interfaces for computing devices.